


Let Me Do It

by YukiAritaka



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAritaka/pseuds/YukiAritaka
Summary: Takaki and Daiki are childhood friends. Takaki have bad side, like to sleep with girls. But one day, he got rejected and whined to Daiki. Daiki ignore him. Takaki get irritated and start to do something to Daiki. What is that something?





	Let Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, so forgive me.  
> Btw, I've posted this fic at my wattpad with username hee_dachan.  
> It's my first time post fic here.
> 
> Daiki is female!

"You know Daiki, she reject me!"

"Yes... Yes..." Daiki just keep holding her console game. She doesn't care Takaki whines non stop because there is girl reject his offer to do sex. That's not the first time. If there's girl he liked, he immediately asked that girl to making out with him. Altough most of them reject Takaki because he's so straightforward.

Takaki pouting because Daiki ignore him. He started sit behind Daiki and hug her from behind. 

"What do you play?" ask Takaki curiously. He leans his chin at Daiki's shoulder.

"You can see for yourself" answer Daiki while still focus at game.

Takaki sulks again. He start to unbutton Daiki shirt one by one. Because Daiki attention focus to game, she doesn't realized that Takaki unbutton her shirt.

Takaki smirks when he can see Daiki cleavage from his position. She can see Daiki breast a bit too. It's big. 

Takaki keep staring at Daiki's big breast. He can't help to not touch it. Well, he's pervert indeed. He cupped Daiki's breast and earn a hard slap from daiki.

"What are you doing?!"

Daiki shout at him and stand up. She looks at her shirt and realize it's not tidy anymore. 

"What are you thinking, huh?! Raping me because that girl didn't wanna have sex with you?!"

Shout daiki in anger again while buttoning her shirt. She knows takaki's childish but she doesn't know takaki can be this childish and dangerous. Did he think to rape her before?

"So-sorry..." 

Takaki looks down at his foot. He seems so guilty and sad. Daiki rolls her eyes and back to play her game again.

"I'm gonna kick you from here if you try to do stupid things like that again"

She said while eyes still focusing on the tv. But after hearing that, Takaki smiles mischievously. He knows his bestfriend can't reject him. He attacks daiki again by grabbing her breast and when she turns her head, he locks daiki's lips with his so daiki can't say anything.

"Mmmpphh! Mmmhhh~"

Daiki tries to struggle from takaki but takaki is so great in kissing. Daiki doesn't remember how many times she want to give up because Takaki kiss, fortunately, her mind still there. If she opens her mouth a bit, she knows takaki will insert his tongue to her mouth and she doesn't want that to happen. 

She tries to release Takaki's hands on her breast but nothing works. Instead Takaki opening her shirt again and touch her breast through her bra.

Daiki mumbles in protest. She keep punch Takaki arms, hope that Takaki will release his arm but the result is shocking. 

"Ah..."

Takaki slip his hand through Daiki bra and pinch Daiki nipple. Of course Daiki will moan because shocking and open her mouth. Takaki doesn't let this chance go away. He immediately shove his tongue to her mouth and savour his bestfriend warm mouth 

"So sweet" thinks Takaki when taste Daiki tongue. Daiki always eat pocky and her mouth taste like that. 

Takaki pull out his kiss and looking at Daiki. Her face so red because blushing and lack of air. She keep panting and doesn't look at Takaki. Takaki take a glance to Daiki chest, he can see Daiki nipple a bit.

"Let me taste you more~"

Takaki start attack Daiki neck and make many kiss mark in there. Actually, Takaki ever thinks to do it with Daiki. When Daiki sleep, Takaki use that chance to peek her panties or bra. He ever peek Daiki when she was take a bath. In his phone, there is locked folder contain with Daiki picture. 

"I want milk mommy~"

Takaki takes off Daiki shirt and bra. Exposing her bare chest. Takaki licks his lips before savour Daiki breast. Daiki gasped and moan when Takaki sucking her breast like a baby.

"Yuya... Stop... Ahh~~" beg Daiki.

"No mommy~ I want milk~ I'll stop if you give me~"

"Nnghh~ you won't get what you want!"

Daiki tries to turn her body but Takaki gropes her breast and massaging it while sucking her nipple. He smiles pervertedly when seeing what he did to Daiki's pink nipple. It's red and erect now.

"Are you sure I won't get what I want?"

Takaki smirks and moving his hand to Daiki's thigh. He caresses her smooth thigh slowly, making Daiki gasps.

"No! Stop it!"

Daiki moves more. She tries to shove Takaki's hand in his thigh but whenever she moves, Takaki's lips catch her nipple again, making her moan suddenly and lose her mind.

"Ahhh~~~"

Takaki smirks when he heard Daiki moans. That's so sexy and invitable. Takaki moves his hand to Daiki panties and rubs it.

"Stop... Takaki... Not that. Ahhh...."

Daiki keep struggling and trying to kick Takaki. But, Takaki rubbing it more faster and for reward, he earn Daiki loud moans.

"You're wet already~" Takaki smirks when feels Daiki panties become wet. "Are you sure that I can't get what I want?"

Takaki spread Daiki legs wide and start licking her pussy through her panties. Daiki moans again. She keeps moving right and left because the sensation is too much for her.

While Daiki busy moving and struggling, Takaki use this chance to pull down Daiki skirt. He do it slowly when he keep licking her pussy. Now, the only fabric in Daiki's body just her panties. Takaki grins when he thinks something, he takes out his phone and take a photo of naked Daiki.

"It's my precious photo now~"

Daiki blushes hard when realized what Takaki just did. She tried to get up and takes Takaki phone, but Takaki dodge it.

"Delete that!!!"

"No~ this is mine now. My precious photo~"

"How if other people see that?? Delete it!!!"

"No one will see it. I put it at locked folder. No one know the password, so relax~"

"What for you saved that?!" Daiki finally get up and face to face with Takaki.

"For my pleasure~" Takaki smirks. "If I need to jerk off, I'll see your photos to help me. It's very helpful~"

"Jerk---" Daiki shocked. "You pervert!"

"You know it right? But you can't leave me even if I'm just pervert bastard" Takaki leans forward "I wonder why you still with me?"

Daiki leans backward when Takaki face got closer to her. She tried to looks away.

"Ne Daiki... Do you love me?" ask Takaki.

Daiki eyes got widen. But she still doesn't want look at Takaki.

"Who said? I never liked you!"

Takaki grins, "Really?" Takaki grope Daiki's breast again and massage it. Make Daiki moans because of touch "But your body said yes~"

"N-n-noo~~~" Daiki tried to reject it while hold her moans, but she can't.

"You can said that after this Daiki~" Takaki carries Daiki and put her at bed. "Let me savours you first. You're so eatable now"

"N-nooo!!!!"

From that, Takaki keep hugging and making out with Daiki. Doesn't care if Daiki protest, because after protest, Daiki moaning loud.

"I do love you Daiki. Be mine?" ask Takaki.

"Never!"

"It means yes~"

END


End file.
